


Lo que pasa en cocinas, se queda en cocinas... ¿o no?

by valgyaled



Category: MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgyaled/pseuds/valgyaled
Summary: Historia de cómo se desarrolla la relación de Ivan y Andy tras su paso por Masterchef 8.Esta historia es pura ficción, pero el fandom IVANDY se mantiene vivo <3
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván/Andy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Lo que pasa en cocinas, se queda en cocinas... ¿o no?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Por fin me he animado a subir esta historia. El fandom Ivandy se merece lo mejor asi que he traido esta historia acerca de la relación de esta pareja tras su paso por Masterchef. 
> 
> No tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos serán asi que disfrutemos de contenido IVANDY.
> 
> Espero que os guste y apoyeis <3

Tras la victoria de Ana en una dura batalla a tres dio por terminada la octava edición de Masterchef. Cada concursante volvió a su hogar pero se reencontraron en la fiesta organizada por el programa dos semanas después de su finalización. La fiesta era en Madrid, habían reservado en un bar y todos los aspirantes fueron invitados (menos Saray, por razones obvias). 

Iván se había “arreglado” para la ocasión: lucía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color blanca ajustada, que resaltaba los prominentes músculos de sus brazos. Acompañaba su atuendo con una camiseta de cuero de color marrón, que le daba un toque algo más elegante. 

Alberto sonreía, viendo como su amigo terminaba de arreglarse echando colonia. Él lucía algo más arreglado: vestía con una camiseta blanca y encima una chaqueta de traje color azul marino, acompañado de unos pantalones de pinzas del mismo color que la chaqueta. 

La fiesta era en Madrid pero Alberto no tenía problema ya que se quedaba a dormir en casa de su actual pareja, Luna. Le había comentado a Luna sobre la posibilidad de que su amigo se quedase a dormir allí junto a ellos y esta había aceptado sin problemas. 

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde sino… —insistía Alberto, habían quedado en 15 minutos en el reservado y aún no habían salido de casa de Luna. Esta se había adelantado porque había quedado con Ana para prepararse.  
—Voy, voy —replicó Iván mientras tomaba las llaves del coche. En ese instante, su amigo le miró con una expresión que no pudo descifrar— ¿qué ocurre?  
—¿Por qué coges las llaves de tu coche si vamos en el mío?  
—De eso nada amigo. Me quedo en la casa de Luna y, ¿encima no vas a poder beber en la fiesta porque luego tienes que traernos? Llevo yo el coche, es mi gratitud por dejar que me quede.  
—Vale, pero vámonos ya.

Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta justo a la hora. Habían aparcado el coche un par de calles más allá, cinco minutos andando que luego no vendrían nada mal para bajar todo el alcohol. 

Al entrar saludaron a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa, ¡incluso estaba Juana! La fiesta comenzaba más o menos pronto, 21:00, para que personas más mayores como Juana también pudiesen disfrutar de ella (aunque durase toda la noche). 

El sitio estaba bastante bien, lo habían decorado con globos por todo el lugar e incluso había unos dorados con las iniciales del programa. Se encontraba a oscuras pero con unas luces de color morada que deslumbraban todo el lugar. Además había bastante comida para todos los presentes y habían apartado las sillas y demás para dejar un gran espacio como pista de baile, aunque contaban con unos sofás alrededor por si alguien estaba muy cansado de tanto bailoteo. Por último, también había un photocall.

Iván y Alberto sonrieron al divisar a la ganadora y su amiga, Ana y Luna estaban preciosas. Ana vestía con un vestido negro largo con un corte en la pierna izquierda y unos tacones negros que combinaban con el vestido. Luna en cambio vestía con un vestido corto ajustado de color rojo, que dejaba ver sus flamantes curvas y unos tacones negros, su cabello recogido en un moño y sus ojos acompañados de unas sombras de color plateado.  
—Estáis guapísimas —dijo Iván mientras las miraba y silbaba en aprobación.  
Las chicas sonrieron complacidas. Alberto se acercó y besó los labios de su novia, al separarse susurró un pequeño: “Estás impresionante.”  
Continuaron saludando a todos los presentes. Todos hablaban de cómo había cambiado su vida tras pasar por el programa y de todo lo que habían aprendido.  
—Ni para una fiesta eres capaz de vestirte con una chaquetilla, ¿eh?  
Iván se giró, reconociendo aquella voz al instante y le vio. Ahí enfrente se encontraba Andy, vestido con una camisa de color blanco y una blazer granate, acompañado de un pantalón de pinzas negro y unos mocasines de color marrón oscuro.  
—Y tú como siempre vestido tan elegante, nene —replicó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Si bien era cierto que el chico y él no eran amigos, con el paso de los programas habían desarrollado una relación cordial e incluso se podía decir que se tenían cariño. Aunque en la televisión no se hubiese visto, tras la victoria de Ana, habían compartido un efusivo abrazo.  
—Es lo que intento, gallo —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—¡Pero si es Iván! —dijo una voz inconfundible para ambos chicos, interrumpiendo su conversación. Jose Mari vestía una camisa de color azul cielo, unos pitillos de color blanco y unos mocasines grisáceos.  
—¡Pero si es el pin! —contestó su amigo Alberto, quien apareció de repente detrás suya. El mote provocó que la mayoría de los exconcursantes en la sala rieran a carcajadas.  
El ambiente se había transformado un tanto hostil, a prácticamente nadie de los presentes le caía asombrosamente bien Jose Mari. Iván le comentó a su amigo Alberto que lo mejor sería llevarse bien, por lo menos por esa noche. No era una noche que debían arruinar por nada del mundo (ni la presencia de Jose Mari).

Durante la fiesta, había camareros que rellenaban continuamente sus copas y no permitían que las mesas se quedasen sin comida. 

Iván se encontraba conversando con sus amigos Ana, Luna y Alberto sobre el “Basque Culinary Center” al que asistirían dentro de unas semanas. Sus amigos reían ante cualquier cosa que comentaba, estaban muy pasados de copas. Él por su parte se encontraba bastante sobrio, únicamente se había tomado una cerveza y una vez se la hubo terminado, optó por un refresco. Al final, había prometido que él llevaría el coche. Ya bastantes problemas les estaba causando a la parejita como para no permitirles que disfrutasen y se embriagasen hasta el amanecer.

Andy por su parte se encontraba en la otra punta observado al grupo de amigos. Él normalmente era bastante responsable y controlaba todas las situaciones de su alrededor pero en este caso no era así. Había venido con su coche pero no estaba teniendo problemas en beberse todas las copas que podía. No podían culparle, soportar a Jose Mari era bastante difícil.  
El chico ni se dio cuenta cuando estaba bastante pasado de copas y comenzó a murmurar mientras continuaba observando al gallo y sus amigos.  
—Andy, ¿me estás escuchando?  
Jose Mari golpeó el hombro del chico, quien murmuró unas cuantas incoherencias y le miró.  
—Si Jose Mari, te estoy escuchando —contestó mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba comenzando a sentirse un tanto mareado. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al grupo de amigos y comentó algo que dejó al hombre a cuadros—. Iván está tremendo…, ¿no crees?  
—¿Qué?  
Andy le miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía. Sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de color rojizo, no sabía si por el alcohol que había ingerido o por el comentario que acababa de realizar.  
—Necesito ir al baño —dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía tambaleando al baño. 

—Chicos voy un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo —dijo mientras se levantaba con velocidad. No sabía si sus amigos se habían enterado, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba. Había visto a Andy intentando llegar al baño con muchas dificultades, se notaba que estaba bastante afectado por el alcohol, y se había preocupado.  
El chico siempre hace las cosas lo más correcto posible y difícilmente suele perder el control de la situación, pero ahí se encontraba apoyado en la pared del baño mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.  
—Hey nene, ¿te encuentras bien?  
—S-Sí estoy bien Iván…, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.  
Andy no podía dejar de pensar en que era Iván quien le estaba viendo de esa manera tan patética. Seguro se veía débil y usaría eso en su contra pero en cambio se sorprendió cuando Iván se acercó y le acarició la espalda con delicadeza.  
—Necesitas beber agua —dijo mientras acariciaba sus hombros con delicadeza y le sonreía con sinceridad.  
—¿P-Por qué me ayudas? Somos rivales y todo el mundo me odia… —murmuró mientras agachaba la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.  
—Hey —levantó el mentón del chico con delicadeza, provocando que la mirada del menor recayera sobre la suya—, no todo el mundo te odia, yo no te odio.  
Andy no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza, quería pensar que ese sonrojo era producto —única y exclusivamente— del alcohol.  
Iván no podía dejar de observar los ojos de Andy y el lunar que tenía justo debajo, y de pensar en lo malditamente adorable que se veía con las mejillas teñidas de ese color.  
Andy intentó levantarse, fallando estrepitosamente, provocando que el mayor tuviese que sujetarle.  
—Deberías irte a casa y descansar —suspiró, observando como el más pequeño negaba con la cabeza. Ignorándole, continuó hablando—, ¿quién te ha traído?  
—H-He venido solo con mi coche. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, p-puedo conducir —dijo intentando separarse de Iván pero tropezando en el intento.  
—Pero… ¿tú te has visto? No puedes conducir así, nene —suspiró— además, si no se preocupaba el gallo por su pollito… ¿quién lo va a hacer?  
Andy observó el rostro del mayor. Este le miraba con una tierna sonrisa, provocando que su corazón latiese a un ritmo desenfrenado.  
—Voy a llevarte a casa. Ahora mismo vuelvo, no te vayas de aquí —dijo mientras salía del baño.  
El menor deseaba poder salir corriendo de ahí, pero no es como si pudiese en la situación que se encontraba. “Soy patético…” se repetía continuamente, pensando en que su mayor rival le había visto en esa tan patética situación.  
Minutos más tarde, Iván llegó. Agarró a Andy de la cintura y le guió hacia su coche, rumbo a casa del más pequeño. 

A Iván no le sorprendió nada que Andy viviese cerca del barrio de Malasaña. Abrió la puerta del piso de Andy y se vio gratamente sorprendido. El piso no era muy grande pero constaba de tres habitaciones —dos eran de sus compañeros de piso, por lo que le había comentado—, un salón con un sofá bastante grande, dos sillones que lo acompañaban a ambos lados y una televisión. También tenían una pequeña cocina.  
—No sabía que vivías en un piso compartido… —recorrió con la mirada todo el piso. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba, lo que extraño a Iván—, ¿dónde están?  
—N-No dormían aquí hoy.  
—¿Cuál es tu habitación?  
—Fondo del pasillo a la… —cerró los ojos, producto del sueño que estaba provocando todo el alcohol en su organismo. Iván le llamó la atención, despertándole al instante—. Derecha.  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, permitiendo que el gallego le guiase hasta su habitación. Este abrió la puerta y tumbó al chico en su cama. Andy rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos con una sonrisa bobalicona asomando en sus labios, impidiendo que este se marchase.  
—¿Qué haces, nene?  
—N-No te vayas, por favor. No me gusta dormir en el piso solo y menos en estas circunstancias...  
—¿Estás pidiendo que me quede, pollito?  
—¿Lo harás?  
—Claro que sí, ¿quien cuidará de este pollito borracho sino?  
—M-Muchas gracias de verdad, Iván —dijo con una sonrisa sincera.  
Antes de que pudiese contestar, el gallego sintió un leve contacto sobre sus labios. Andy le estaba besando. Se separó de él, quedándose dormido al instante, dejando al mayor hecho un mar de dudas.


End file.
